1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to assembling technology in panel display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure for affixing an optical plate, that is, optical film on a frame in a panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
The display is an essential tool to display the information of a graphic image or text image to a viewer. For example, TV shows the image to the user through the display, or the computer system uses the display terminal to show the information in operation. Therefore, the display device is one of the key tools in the daily life to have the information communication. The display device has been developed from the rather conventional cathode-ray tube (CRT) to the panel display, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
The LCD is more and more popular, and the image quality is more and more required. For the LCD device, the optical plate, which is affixed onto a frame, often cause the poor image quality, due to a shift of position. In the currently conventional method, the optical plate is positioned to the plastic frame and then a tape is used to affix it at one side or a clamping piece is used to clamp it to the frame. FIGS. 1A-1E show the conventional structure to affix the optical plate.
In FIG. 1A and FIGS. 1C-1D, the optical plate 100 used in the LCD device usually includes an optical diffusion layer, an optical prism layer, a functional layer, . . . and so on, which are stacked as a flexible optical layer or optical plate. In order to affix the optical plate 100 onto a frame 106, a protruding portion 102 is arranged. The protruding portion 102 has a hole 104, so that the hole 104 can be fitted to a position pin 112 at the frame 106. In FIG. 1B and FIGS. 1C-1D, the affixing structure 90 is formed at a desired location of the frame 106. A portion of the frame 106 is shown in FIG. 1B. The position pin 112 is to engage with the hole 104 of the optical plate 100. The optical plate 100 is indented onto the frame 106 at a region 110 and is to adapt the protrusion portion 102. After the hole 104 is engaged onto the position pin 112, a tape 114 is used to further affix the optical plate 100 onto the frame at the region 108. In FIG. 1D, from the side view, the conventional affixing mechanism is shown. Also, another method is using the clamping piece as shown in FIG. 1C and FIG. 1E. When the optical plate 100 is positioned to the position pin 104, the clamping piece 116 is used instead of the tape 114.
For the foregoing conventional manners, it has some disadvantages. Due to the limitation of the required size, the region for affixing the optical plate, such as the protrusion portion 102 is quite narrow. And then, during the assembly processes, such as adhering by tape, the tape often cannot firmly affix the optical plate due to the narrow space, and a shift of position may occur, or the optical plate is dropped away. Even, the residue of the glue of the tape may affect the property of the other device element. As result, the image quality is poor. In addition, either by taping or by clamping piece, both the manpower cost and the material cost increase.